Terim
Obecný přehled Terim je první město, které družina navštíví. Hned poté se stane jejich "primárním" městem, od kterého se bude odvozovat další příběh, další Questy. Má možnost si zde pořídit svůj dům, nakoupit potřebné vybavení, apod.thumb|400px|Terim Terim se nachází na chladném severu země. Neustále tu sněží, je mráz a po zdejším lese se potuluje severská zvěř. Toto město je však zajímavé jednou věcí - nachází se několik desítek, možná stovek sáhů pod zemí. Je naprosto izolované on ostatních měst, a tak si všechny suroviny obstarává sám. Myslím, že není nutno se zmiňovat o jeho nerostném bohatství, ke kterému přišlo díky své neobvyklé lokaci. Hlavní rasu tvoří ve městě převážně trpaslíci, v některých částech i lidé. Je téměř nemožné narazit tu například na elfa. V severní části města se nachází velké doly, jenž vedou ještě hlouběji do země. Přímo odtud pochází ono nerostné thumb|360px|Mapa Terimubohatství - zlato, železná ruda, stříbro... Ovšem velkou nepříjemností jsou pro dolující trpaslíky otravní koboldi. Neustále kradou všelijaké drahé kamení a připravují horaly o nemalou část zlata. NPC Diccius Diccius prodává zbraně pro boj tváří v tvář. Nachází se na náměstí, kde stojí Velký Podzemní trh. Prodává pouze dýky, meče, sekery a jím podobné. Pokud si u něj chceš něco koupit, zavítej do homepage a vyber si zbraň v sekci "Zbraně pro boj tváří v tvář". U každého máš uvedenou cenu a obrázek pro lepší představu. Jakmile si vybereš, oznam to thumb|298px|Legenda k mapě TerimuPJi v herním příspěvku. Aggunor Aggunor prodává zbraně pro boj na dálku. Nachází se na náměstí, kde stojí Velký Podzemní trh. Prodává pouze luky, kuše, různé vrhací zbraně a toulce. Pokud si u něj chceš něco koupit, zavítej do homepage a vyber si zbraň v sekci "Zbraně pro boj na dálku". U každého máš uvedenou cenu a obrázek pro lepší představu. Aggunor navíc ještě prodává normální šípy (1 toulec s deseti šípy - 1 st; 10 šipek do kuše - 1 st; 1 toulec s deseti stříbrnými šípy - 1 zl; 10 stříbrných šipek do kuše - 1 zl) Jakmile si vybereš, oznam to PJi v herním příspěvku. Islaufa Islaufa je obchodnice se smíšeným zbožím. Nachází se na náměstí, kde stojí Velký Podzemní trh. Prodává základní vybavení, bez kterého se družina jen tak neobejde (pochodně, lucerny, lana, flakónky, pergameny...). Jejich výčet nalezneš v homepage. U každého máš uvedenou cenu. Jakmile si vybereš, oznam to PJi v herním příspěvku. Budovy Krčma U Dolujícího trpaslíka Tato krčma je velice hojně navštěvována trpaslíky, kteří jsou utahaní ze své těžké práce a chtějí si vyrazit na jedno pivo. Jídla a pití, která si budeš chtít objednat, nalezneš v homepage naší jeskyně. Vyber si, co hrdlo ráčí, a poté o tom informuj PJe v herním příspěvku. Hospoda má sedm stolů (u každého jsou čtyři židle) a jeden bar, u něhož jsou tři židle. Stůl, který stojí přímo u krbu, bývá téměř vždycky plný, a pokud není řečeno jinak, není možné si k němu přisednout. Dům staré cikánky Dům staré cikánky stojí hned naproti krčmě U Dolujícího trpaslíka. Je celý kamenný, poměrně vysoký a ne moc dobře udržovaný. Uvnitř domu sedí stará cikánka, která ti za drobný poplatek (10 st) odpoví na téměř každou otázku, nebo, chceš-li, předpoví tvou budoucnost. Knihovna Knihovna se nachází na kraji Velkého Podzemního trhu. Má jen jedno jediné patro, proto není příliš vysoká a působí na okolí vcelku zajímavě, jelikož její zdi jsou zdobené různými kamennými freskami a prastarými ornamenty. Uvnitř naleznete téměř jakoukoliv literaturu, na kterou si vzpomenete. Ovšem, vydáte-li se hledat určitou knihu, bude vám k ničemu bloudit po knihovně a hledat ji na vlastní pěst - od toho tu totiž sídlí stará knihovnice, která vás k dotyčné literatuře sama dovede. Pokud si chceš půjčit nějakou knihu, oznam to PJi v herním příspěvku. Knihy nelze odnášet z knihovny, pokud si chceš něco pročíst, musíš zůstat uvnitř budovy. Za "půjčení" knihy se neplatí vůbec nic. Velký Podzemní trh Velký Podzemní trh není sám o sobě vlastně žádná budova - jen jeden velký trh složený z několika málo stánků. Nachází se na městském náměstí. Je hojně navštěvován a nebyl by den, kdy by tu nebylo ani živáčka. Vždy se tu najdou chlupaté trpaslice, které si nakupují všelijaké šperky a spoustu jídla. Kategorie:Města